The Lost Girls
by arosequartz
Summary: (Operation Henry never happens, magic is still in Neverland): Cameron Saphir is leader of The Lost Girls. They've been living in Neverland for twenty years now. All girls are running from their pasts, all have their own destiny. Cam has one goal, which she finds impossible to achieve. Secrets are revealed, death around the corner, and possibly love.
1. The Girls

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR CHARACTERS that you recognize. **

**Operation Henry never happened.**

**1:** **Bold** **means Author's notes.**

**2: **_Italic _**means someone is thinking or using telepathy  
**

**3: **_"Italic" _**with quotations around it means an animal is speaking to Phoenix**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Seventeen year old Cameron Saphir (Cam) held on to a tree branch as she swung down to the ground below her, her long loose curly red hair reaching her lower back twirled around, making it easy to see her in the lush dark green forest. Landing she looked around cautiously, lifted off the ground a few inches, and started to slowly glide across the soil. She smirked, _Being a witch came in handy when you wanted to steal._

She stood around 5' 8", had fair skin and a heart shaped face, wearing black skinny jeans with a belt. She wore a navy blue camisole under a loosely woven off the shoulder sweater that ruffled In the wind. Cam bent down noticing that one of her dark brown lace up mid shin boots had become untied.

The sound of Peters flute and the laughter of Lost Boys grew louder as she neared their camp. Looking down at her feet, Cam made sure that not a foot skimmed the ground because one touch, Peter would know exactly where she was. _Screw that bloody boy, and his "i'm connected to the land" ego_ Cam thought, scowling.

Slowly, but softly floating over to the entrance, she went in and looked around. _There it is!_ She quickly took the bowl of Dreamshade with two hands, then floated back out into the open air. When she was far away enough from prying eyes, she disappeared with a _pop_, a gust of wind followed.

* * *

Back at the Lost Girls camp, which was near the edge of the Dark Forest right by the water, sixteen year old Asher Cresty (Ash) sat on a log, facing the camp fire. Dark brown eyes reflecting the fire's light. She was brooding as usual, deep in thought. _Where is she? She's been gone for hours!_

When she stood, she was about 5' 7" . Her shoulder length silky black hair was always in a high ponytail, her skin was tan, a round face, eyes shaped like almonds. Everything she wore was black,** (In fact, all the girls wore the same thing besides their tops)** She wore a camisole and a fitted plain button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up halfway. Making it easy for her to move when she fought in battles.

Suddenly a faint pop was heard followed by a gust of wind. She jumped up, grabbed her dagger and threw it at the noise, only to find Cam smiling calmly , knife in hand. You see Ash doesn't mean to hurt the leader, she's just impulsive. "Scared me to hell." She rebuked.

Cam ignored her second in command's comment, and announced, "I've got it!" She handed the bowl over to Ash, who was looking at it like it was chocolate cake.

"How much is in the bowl?" She asked, grabbing her dagger back, and dipped the blade into the Dreamshade licking her lips.

Cam shrugged, acting like it wasn't a big deal and slumped on a log. "Well, I suppose we won't be running out anytime soon."

Ash turned back around, placing her dagger back in it's sheath. "Why'd you say that?"

Cam surreptitiously smiled, "Perhaps I put a spell on it, that way we won't ever run out." She looked around, noticing the other girls weren't there. "Where exactly is everyone?"

Her friend smirked, "Well the twins are out hunting, Geona, Forest, Sam are swimming, and little Phoenix is out who knows where."

The red head's mouth twitched, a sad smile appeared. "When will Phoenix ever learn to _not_ wander off?" She snorted, "Her curiosity gets the best of her." Cam took off towards her own little cave, and sat down on the bed with a sigh.

"Well, when has curiosity ever _not_ gotten the best of you?" A condescending voice broke through Cam's thoughts and she looked up to find Ash at the entrance.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Cam sighed, _How is it, that Ash and I bicker so much, we're still best friends?_ Pushing away all coherent thoughts she said, "I guess you're right, but you know what I'm like, always curious to find out what's new or exciting." She cracked Ash a smile, who just gave back a disparaging look. "Fine, when there's always something interesting in Neverland," Cam suppressed a sigh, "It's never good."

Ash nodded knowingly, "Exactly, and where has new and exciting always lead us?" She took a few steps forward. "We tangle straight into..."

"Bloody freaking Pan." They both recited and burst into laughter.

It was moments like these with Ash that Cam missed the most. She used to be lively and optimistic. But one day back at the orphanage in London, she came in with a haunted look, spoke not a word to anyone, and began to change into a silent, tense, impulsive girl. So in those strange moments when her friend relaxed, Cam always made sure to take it all in. "You don't laugh anymore. Why is that?"

Ash's breath hitched, her face dropped the smile, "I'm going to make dinner." And walked out towards their food supplies.

_Might as well help out._ Cam thought and sighed in disdain, knowing well enough that her friend had a habit of disregarding people when it came to her past. She got off the bed, and walked out to help roast some fish.

* * *

In another part of the forest, two identical fifteen year old twins ran across the land, bright blue eyes shining, their two long french braids streaming out behind them. They stood around 5' 5", and whore orange camisoles under slim navy blue sweatshirts. **(Oh I forgot to mention, all the girls are slim from running around a lot and climbing.)** A Quiver full of arrows were strapped on their backs.

_Twang!_ A bow was heard, a deer dropped to the soil, an arrow sticking out of it's side.

"Nice shot." Kyle Verloren praised her twin.

Riley smiled, "Why thank you. It was a fast one!" She gestured towards it, then pulled out the arrow, and wiped the blood on the grass, putting it back in her quiver.

"This deer isn't huge, but enough to fill the whole group!" Kyle pointed out. "I mean, we haven't—"

But she was cut short by Riley raising her hand for silence. _ I swear I heard something!_ She thought telepathically.

Kyle looked around, _What do you mean? I didn't_ she replied confused.

Her sister gave back a look. _That's 'cause you were talking! Damn it, I can't figure out where it came from._

Suddenly a rustle was heard to their left. _ Over there!_ They aimed their arrows towards the sound, ready to shoot, taking slow tentative steps.

A boy burst out and dodged them, took the deer and ran for it. _ Get him!_ They both started running, arrows at the ready. But the boy was too quick, his hooded cape flowing out behind him.

Riley glanced at her sister. _ I need a better view to get an accurate shot!_ Kyle nodded and continued giving chase, while Riley climbed the nearest tree.

A few moments later, Kyle ducked and an arrow shot past her head, digging itself in the boys shoulder, which made him drop the deer. Another arrow was shot and dug it's point in his heel, making him fall, giving her just enough time to catch up.

"I'll take these!" She snarled and sat on the him earning a grunt in return. She pulled the arrows out and handed them back to Riley who had already caught up, the deer in both hands.

"Get off!" The boy struggled.

Kyle got up, but kept a strong hand on him. Riley rolled him over. He looked younger, about the age of twelve, dirt caked his face.

"What's your name?" Kyle demanded. The boy glared remaining quiet.

"You work for Peter don't you." Riley spoke, crouching by her twin.

The boy spit on the ground, "I don't have to tell you anything." He struggled some more, and sat up. "Besides, this is what Pan wanted."

The twins exchanged confused glances. _What does he mean?_ Riley thought.

_I don't know _came the response._ Ask him, he obviously knows something._ "Come on," Kyle spoke as she and her twin roughly hauled the boy up onto his feet. The boy smirked, but said nothing.

"What do you mean, this is what Pan wants?" Riley demanded, gripping harder onto his arm.

A sly smile appeared on the his face. "I won't say anything, unless you take me back to see Cam."

The twins exchanged glances, then walked off towards the camp.

The boy sneered, already knowing what was in store.

* * *

Just a mile away, six year old Phoenix Grent was walking around, picking flowers, and communicating with the animals.

_"Hello? How are you Phoenix?"_ A little bird chirped at her.

Phoenix looked over to her dear little friend that had flown down to her shoulder. _Lovely, how are you? See any Lost Boys?_

_"Nope,"_ The bird chirped happily. _ "Haven't seen any yet."_

The girl smiled, _Good, I don't want then ruining my day._ The bird tweeted in agreement.

Phoenix stood about 3' 4" and had wavy brown hair that reached her upper waist. She wore a woven dark green sweater that brought out her green eyes. A small knife was tucked neatly in her belt.

As Phoenix bent down to tie her boot, she noticed a pretty white rabbit hopping along. She ran after hoping to catch it for food, but the closer she got, the rabbit hopped further ahead. _Wait stop!_ She tried communicating, but it kept going.

The girl took out her knife and threw, but the rabbit suddenly disappeared into thin air. Confused, Phoenix picked up her knife and looked around. The rabbit was no where to be seen.

She looked up and right as she did, a cage dropped down, trapping her.

Giving a little cry, Phoenix tried lifting the cage off her, but there was suddenly a bottom to it. She tried breaking the bars but of course, bamboo doesn't break that easily.

_"Oh no!"_ Her bird tweeted, still perched on Phoenix's shoulder. As she looked up, A teenage boy with long blond hair wearing a hooded cape approached. As he came closer, she noticed a scar slashed diagonally across his face.

"Don't worry girl, Peter put a spell on the cage so you can't escape. He alone can open it." The boy spoke in a deep voice, staring at her with cold eyes.

Phoenix opened her mouth to scream a warning, but the boy interrupted at once, "No one can hear you, they're too far away to hear you scream." She looked around, sure enough she was in unfamiliar territory.

With a burst of bravery, she grabbed her knife and threw it straight at him, nicking his cheek. The boy hissed, "That wasn't very nice girl." He picked up the knife that had dropped beside him and tucked it in. "Come one boys," He ordered, and three other boys came out from behind the trees. "Bring her to Pan, After all, I presume this is the girl he asked for." He'll know what to do.

As Phoenix felt her cage being lifted up, she bit her lip and tried not to cry, keeping a determined look on her face. The bird perched on her shoulder letting out soothing long low tweets.

* * *

**So if you want to know what the main girls look like, click on the cover picture for the story.**

**If there is any confusing moment's or mistakes you think i made, just reveiw, or PM me. (PLEASE Review, they help me with my writing, they also help boost my motivation so i can continue writing this story.**

**Well that's all for now.**

**Next up:**

**1: The boy is brought to Cam**

**2: Phoenix's pov.**

**3: If anyone want's a pov from any of the characters, please PM or review. Thanks!**


	2. Breaking Phoenix

Ash walked out onto the beach, playfully dabbing the point of her boot in the water. She smiled, remembering what it was like to be a kid and splash in the puddles. Looking out over the water, she saw three figures swimming and looked like they were having a great time. "Hey Forest, Sam, Geona! It's time for dinner." She shouted towards them.

"Okay were coming!" One of them called and they swiftly swam to the land.

Cam was busy setting up the fish, making sure every girl had an equal amount. When everyone was sitting on a log and began to eat, she thought of the time when she first heard about Neverland.

_The year was 2017, Cameron was sitting on her bed inside the orphanage, calmly reading a book. She suddenly heard taps on the window and walked over to it. Noticing a fairy on the outside looking in. Cam opened the window and it flew in. _

_ "Oh Cameron, I've got a message from your mother!" The fairy said excitingly._

_ Cam's interest peeked, "My mother never contacts me." _

_ It was true, the only memories of her mother was when she was left at the steps by the orphanage. But right before her mother left, she had whispered, "Never try to find me, it's for your own safety. I love you."_

I love you no shit! _Cam rolled her eyes. "Fine what does she want?"_

_ The fairy flew to her shoulder, whispering in her ear, "Years ago, your family discovered a new land in the stars." Cam rolled her eyes, "She said you belonged there, it's your destiny."_

_ Cam pulled back, "Wait what? My mom has absolute no control over my destiny! That's MY choice!" She raised her voice, but suddenly asked, "Why do i belong there?"_

_ "The land is magical, bound by no laws, except one." The fairy stepped closer to her. "Peter Pan."_

_ The red head's interest grew more. Oh she knew that name alright, childhood fairy tales... "The boy loves games. But they're dangerous ones. Whatever you do, never fall for his tricks, unless you want to get yourself killed." _

_ "Wait," Cam was confused, _Wasn't Peter supposed to be, fun?_ She thought._

_ She turned her head towards the fairy, noticing it had purple clothes on. "So what does she want me to do?"_

_ There was a pause, then two words slipped out of the fairy's mouth, "Kill him."_

_ Honestly Cam was shocked, for she had never attempted to kill someone before, even with magic. "But that still doesn't explain why I belong there?"_

_ The purple fairy looked at her with curious eyes, "How should I know?" Was that a hint of hopefulness in the fairy's voice? Cam wasn't sure._

_ "Thank you, that's all the information I need." Cam thanked the fairy and turned away, but right as the window was closing she cried out, "Wait!"_

_ The fairy turned back, "Is there anything you want Cameron?"_

_ "Yes," She swallowed. "Yes there is. Tell my mother, that i...that i..."_ (Love her.)_ That's what she was trying to say, but all she said was, "Tell her that I...got the message, and thank you." The fairy nodded and flew out, a trail of green pixie dust followed._

"Cam...CAM!"

"Huh? Sorry."

Ash was calling her name. She was still deep in thought, thinking that she had failed to kill Peter even after all these years living on the same bloody island.

"The twin's are back." Ash told her, "And they brought a lost boy, saying he wants to talk to you."

Thoughts cleared from Cam's mind and she was immediately brought back to the present. "Tell them to enter, and bring the boy...he will tell all of us." An evil grin twisted it's way around her face.

The two blond twins entered, "Ummph!" The boy was thrown down into the middle of camp.

Cam got up from her spot and slowly circled him, keeping her eyes on the boy, then suddenly hit him with an honesty spell. "Now, tell us what does your sick leader want." She demanded, her eyes glowed blue, so did his as she took full control.

"I'm the distraction." The boy responded in a mono-tone voice. "Your little girl Phoenix at this very moment's been captured and is now being taken back to camp.

"What?" Ash snarled and jumped up, grabbing her dagger and stalked right towards him, but Cam held up a hand.

She circled the boy until her glowing eyes met his, "Where did they take her? She's only six!" Cam growled out, stepping closer to him. "Where is she?"

The boy tilted his head, "I don't know the rest of Peter's plans, but he should be trying to break Phoenix right now."

That was enough information for Cam, she broke the spell and thrust him on the ground, earning a muffled snarl in return. "Some distraction," She snorted. "Thank you for your honesty," She spoke sweetly and kicked his head, knocking him unconscious. "Come on girls, grab your weapons and dunk them in the Dreamshade. We're finding Phoenix now." She barked and everyone leaped up.

As the girls stalked through the forest, Cam started calling out orders. "Kyle and Riley, i need you two up on higher levels, be my second pair of eyes and ears." The twins nodded and they disappeared into the trees. "Sam, when we get close to his camp, i wan't you to wander around to the back, stay on guard." Sam nodded. "Geona and Forest, scout a route ahead, we'll need to know if there's anything or anyone just waiting to attack. The girls scurried off, "Ash you stay by me, i'm most going to need your fighting skills if it breaks out into a bloody battle."

Ash smirked, "Being modest now are we?"

"Shut up!" They shared a smile.

**Phoenix's P.O.V**

She finally felt her cage being lowered down to the ground and she stood. For all of that traveling made her tired. Suddenly the cage opened and Phoenix looked up, meeting two icy blue eyes.

"Hello Phoenix," Peter sardonically smiled at the little girl, who was at the moment pouting with her arms crossed and glaring right at him. "Sorry to ruin your day, but i need you here for a reason." He looked at his second in command, "Great job Felix." Felix smirked in return.

Phoenix imagined her knife back, and it suddenly appeared in her hand and chucked it straight at Peter who caught the knife right before it hit his chest, but the knife was longer than expected, and the blade slashed his palm.

"You twisted psycho, let me go!" Phoenix shouted and stamped her foot in frustration. The lost boys were laughing like she was most amusing. "Cam is going to slit your throat!" She threatened, and out of anger, the cage burst into flame, but she jumped out just in time.

Now you may be thinking, how can a little six year old girl be so smart? But remember, she's been in Neverland for twenty years, even though she's physically six and once in a while act's like it, mentally she's got the brain of a twenty six year old girl.

Peter put a gentle had on her cheek, leaving some of his blood drawn from the knife smeared on her face. But Phoenix didn't back down, standing as physically tall as possible, she stared right into his ice blue eyes, never flinching.

But he just laughed, like the entire moment was ridiculous. "Your're a feisty little one aren't you?" He took a step closer and crouched down so he was equal to hers. "But i'd watch your actions," He snarled out. "You don't want to get killed now do you?"

Suddenly he jerked up, he breathed in a deep breath, "Seems like your girls are willing to sacrifice themselves, just for their poor little Phoenix eh?" A cruel smile slowly formed.. "You wouldn't want that now would you?" She raised an eyebrow, trying not to flinch at the idea, but Peter didn't miss the flicker in her eyes. "Hate the idea? Yes I can see it now," He drawled out slowly. "All your friends and family, dropping one by one, just to save you." He sneered directly at her.

A tear slid down Phoenix's cheek, the six year old part of her trembling, "Shut up." Her voice shook and she looked away. "Just shut up." More silent tears rolled out.

Peter smirked in satisfaction, he finally managed to break her. "Tie her hands together boys, we're moving camp."

"Hey Peter, what about the bird?" A boy about the age of Phoenix named Danny, pointed to the little blue bird still perched on the girls shoulder.

The leader smirked, "No let it be, it'll keep her company," He looked down at Phoenix, who would not meet his gaze. "Won't it girl?" She didn't budge, hands tied.

"Should I put out the fire?" Felix asked Peter and glanced at the cage which was still flaming. Just for good measure, Peter cast a spell so the fire wouldn't spread.

"No, keep it burning and leave it here," His eyes flashed dangerously. "It'll buy us some time."

* * *

**Well that was pleasant...**

**So that's chapter 2, hopefully you liked it. Review please.**

**And if you think that the girls are going to rescue Phoenix easily, think again...**


	3. Destiny

Cam knew her destiny was to kill Peter, the only problem was; she wasn't a murderer. She would never kill in cold blood even if she wanted to. It was that simple, Cam could not kill, anyone for that matter. She could wound someone terribly, but never kill. _Oh you're a fool, a weak bloody fool. _She scolded herself, sighing and sat down in the tree she'd climbed up.

"Hey Cam." Ash yelled up to her from the ground, "Riley spotted some smoke up ahead, we think that's where Phoenix is."

"Okay," She slithered down beside her friend and started walking in the direction Ash pointed. "What if Phoenix got burned alive?" She asked, worry clouding her thoughts.

But Ash just shook her head, "We'll find out when we get there won't we." It wasn't a question. When the girls arrived at the camp, Sam went around to the back as ordered and kept watch.

One foot inside and a dagger was chucked perfectly at a random log, "Ash!" Cam glared at her. "What are you doing?"

"Just making sure." Ash shrugged her shoulders and grabbed the knife back. "Didn't want any lost boys." Cam just rolled her eyes, moving forward with caution.

She went to the outside and noticed the burning cage. "Phoenix!" She dashed towards it, but the girl wasn't there.

"Where is she?"

The twins came jogging back, "Sorry boss, no sign of Phoenix anywhere," Kyle reported and flicked her hair out from her eyes. "Not even footprints. But it does seem like Peter has moved camp."

Cam swore, "Damn right, it looks like some of his stuff is still here?" But it was said more towards herself than anyone else.

Suddenly a terrible pain hit her head and she dropped to her knees. "What the—" She was abruptly pulled into someone else's vision. _Blurry at first, then blinking, more blinking, then looking—oh! A cave, the cave of...echo's...and...but wait! Phoenix, there's Phoenix! Standing on a ledge in the middle of—well no where._

"CAM!"

Slamming back to reality, Cam collapsed on her back breathing hard. "I...i know where...where Phoenix is!" She slowly stood up, legs shaking and her head swam. That's when she noticed everyone had gathered around to see The commotion.

"Are you okay boss?" Forest tentatively took a step forward.

"Doe's she look fine to you?" Ash snapped.

But Cam held out a hand to silence her. "No i'm okay, just need to...catch my breath."

She leaned over, the palms of her hands resting on her knees. Thread's of red hair slipped in her face. Once she caught her breath, she stood straight, "They took her to the Cave of Echos." She closed her eyes, bringing the image she just saw back in her mind. "She's standing right in the center of the cave." She sighed, "But we won't make it there for hours, it's best we make camp here...for now."

Ash swung her head around, "What? No, not me. You can stay here in this place, but i'm camping out somewhere nearby."

Her leader looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please? Just for one night Ash, one night."

"Yeah, and that's all it takes to get us killed."

"We'll be dead before that!."

Cam looked at the twins, "Who spoke?" The twins pointed at each other, noticed this and immediately started arguing. "Hey hey, there's no time for jokes, so why don't we all just calm down, and get some sleep, huh?" She silencd the twins, then walked into the place where there were beds for each boy. "We're sleeping here—and NO exceptions!" She glared at Ash who had started to protest. "Everyone find a bed, we'll need a good nights sleep."

She felt a tap on her shoulder, "Hey can I talk to you?" Geona asked.

But Cam just shook her head, "Don't worry about it, I don't know what happened either, hopefully that was a one time deal." Geona nodded and walked away.

When she was sure people were comfortable (or the best they could be), Cam looked around for a bed, the only one which wasn't taken, was Peter's. She cringed, _Do i really have to sleep in 'his' bed? Oh god that sounds wrong! _The thought of here as disgusting. She slowly, very slowly, got in and pulled the thin blanket around her, forceing her eyes shut.

Cam tossed and turned, she definitely could not get comfortable. After what felt like forever, Cam got up and looked around. Everyone else was asleep, a few soft snores filled the quietness, some rusling took place as well. Shrugging, she got up off the bed and walked out, careful not to wake anyone up and weaved her way in and out of the trees. Cam sat down under a large tree and rest her head against it's trunk. She closed her eyes and breathed in a long needed breath, it was nice to have some peace and quiet after a long tiring day.

Softly, she started singing, it was one of her favorite songs and was ashamed that she'd already forgotten about half the words.

_In the dream you're on a ledge_

_Underneath you lie your hopes for tomorrow_

_To get over this edge, you need a leap of faith_

_You've waited long enough_

_Thought it out and now it's time to embrace it_

_Let's show what you're made of_

_It's in your hands, your chance to take it_

_Destiny's everything you're made of_

_Hiding behind what you're most afraid of_

_Destiny gives you the strength to stand your ground_

_And you can't get lost here..._

**(This is actually one of my favorites, it's by Play. I don't own the song)**

Forgetting the lyrics, Cam hummed the rest of the tune, taking comfort in the song. But she stopped short, feeling a presence through the trunk of the tree.

"Why'd you stop?"

She jumped and looked up in front of her to the one and only Peter Pan wearing his ever famous smirk.

"How long—Get out!" She snarled and jumped up, creating a flame of fire in the palm of her hand.

He just stood his ground and tipped his head, a peculiar look crossing his handsome face. "That was a nice song."

"Pan get out of here! Or i swear i'll kick you from here to Skull Rock." She fumed, hating that she'd been caught in a vulnerable state.

Looking amused he asked, "Was that a threat." He raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Yes it was, now move out of my way." Cam spoke in a calm flat tone, she was about to walk away when Peter suddenly shoved her against the tree.

"You can't just walk away from me girl," He moved closer almost touching his body to hers, his lips brushed her ear as he whispered, "You alone Cam, should know that." She shivered at the closeness of him, which didn't go unnoticed. "You look cold," Peter teased, moving just an inch closer, "Should I get you warmed up?" She didn't move, standing up to his chin.

Cam was sure if she jerked her head up the slightest bit, the space in between them would close. _He's too close! Do Something!_ Her mind was setting off alarms, but she wasn't sure if— _Oh GET A BLOODY GRIP! _Slipping out of his grasp, Cam shoved him up against the tree, moving in close. _Two can play at this game Pan._ "Dear me you're right," She put on her most girly voice, which was a bit difficult because her actual voice was strong not sweet and high. "I do need to warm up." But right as Peter dipped in, she shoved him even harder, knocking his head against the trunk. "Like I ever will." She snarled out, wipping out a dagger and dangerously pressed it to his neck.

He just smirked, "You've got fire, I like fire."

The red head glared up at him, "No shit." And pressed the knife just a little harder, a bead of blood dripped down his pale skin, but he didn't flinch. Instead he smirked even wider.

"You can't do it can you?" An evil grin broke out. "You can't kill me."

That's when Cam noticed she was shaking, the knife creating a small slit in his skin. _What are you doing! _She gasped and broke away, noticing what she was just about to do. "I...I'm sorry." And ran out of Peter's sight.

* * *

Back at the camp, she sat down on the bed, thinking about what just happened. _I'm sorry? Really? Oh bloody hell! You don't like him! That's it! _A million thoughts raced through her head, questioning every move she had done. But what scared her the most was the fact; _I almost killed him tonight, I was so close! And yet I didn't and ran like a coward. ._

Was her destiny really kill Peter? Or did fate have other things in mind? Cam laid down on 'his' bed and forced herself to sleep, erasing all thoughts from her mind.


	4. A Run in With Felix

**Sorry for not updating. I've got a busy week and i really should not be typing away. But alas, you reader's have encouraged me to do so. There's a little latin in this chapter, hopefully it's right. **

**Thank you and enjoy **

* * *

Ash woke up with a gasp. The nightmares were back and worse than ever. Breathing hard she sat on the edge of the bed putting her face in her hands, trying to calm the racing heart. Ash had woken up earlier then everyone else, and though it was morning time, the sky was pitch black with stars.

_Not again! Not again!_ Ash mentally spat and her breath hitched. _Why me? Why did it have to be me and not some other poor girl?_

Standing up Ash decided to go out into the open air. Every little snap of twigs under her feet made her flinch or look over her shoulder like she was expecting him to be standing right _there_. Ash suddenly snapped and ran into the forest, not caring how many branches or leaves would scratch her body or pull her hair

Finally stopping for air, Ash crashed to the ground and rolled on her side sobbing. Digging her nails into the ground like she could dig to the center of Neverland. Ash pulled up leaning on her arms and screamed. A scream full of distraught and pain and sorrow.

"So the strong finally breaks..."

Ash looked up to find Felix leaning against a tree, the cape of his hood up. "Seriously, i'm trying to have a wonderful moment and you ruin it?"

The tip of Felix's mouth upturned into a smirk, "Well it doesn't look like a wonderful moment girl."

It happened before he could even blink, but Ash's dagger was suddenly stuck straight in the tree trunk right next to his head, on her feet and facing him. Felix just grabbed the knife and pointed it threateningly at her. "So where were we? You...in the middle of the forest...screaming your head off—"

"Why's your voice always so deadpanned." Ash interrupted laughter gleaming in her eyes. taking a few steps forward so she was just a few feet away from the blond scarred boy, "I mean you never show any emotion, never."

"I would say the same to you." Felix gave her a look as she came closer, looking up so she was nose to nose with him.

"You know..." Ash whispered, "I've always wondered, if the second in command had any emotions at all?" She tilted her head about to kiss him when he felt something being slowly wedged out of his hand.

Sneering he tightened his grip and if possible, pulled her slightly closer by the dagger. "I know what you're doing girl, don't kill yourself trying to hard."

Looking impassive as ever Ash whispered "You have no idea what i'm doing." And swung her leg sweeping Felix off his feet the dagger thrown into the air. She caught the knife ignoring the deep slice it made in her palm.

"Tell Pan—" Ash sat on him and grabbed his fist that came flying. "That if he—" She punched Felix in the face "Ever touches—" She punched him again making his nose bleed "Little Phoenix—" Ash jabbed her knee in his stomach making his breath hitch "I will—" She leaned down looking into his glaring eyes "Slice his hands off then stab him in the back!"

The last of words being said she knocked her head against Felix's emitting groan from him. She was impressed that he hadn't passed out yet. Standing up, she kicked his side, "Thanks for participating in my own little game." Ash took one last look of disgust then ran out, for she could feel the dreamshade that was on the dagger slowly move toward her chest.

* * *

_"Sana et cure. Sana et cure. Sana et cure..."_

"It stings!" Ash hissed as Cam held her hand palm up, her own hand hovering over the girls and murmuring a spell. They were sitting on a log getting the Dreamshade out from Ash's system. She had run into the camp holding out her palm and calling for Cam to help. Everyone was awake by then and doing their morning chores.

"Well i wasn't the one that caught a knife by it's blade. Now hold still!" Cam snapped. She was annoyed that her second in command had run off...again. "Where'd you go too?"

Ash shrugged her shoulders, "Oh just in the forest that was it."

"Okay the Dreamsahde should be out..." But Cam knew there was more to what Ash told, she murmured "We heard you screaming." Ash looked down at her lap feeling embarrassed, noting the sad note in her leader's voice. "Woke everyone up, probably the Lost Boys too."

Ash nodded knowingly, "Yeah i know, Felix saw the whole thing."

Cam sneered, "Great so you did wake them up."

"Yeah i know."

"Did he try to kill you."

"No just observing."

"Creepy, another thing to add to Felix's weird list."

They gave each other a look then burst into laughter.

"So what happened?" Cam raised her eyebrows.

"Well..."Ash started slowly, "After he annoyed me, i threw my knife at him, he took it..." She decided to leave out the part where they almost kissed. "I took the dagger— see that's where i cut myself, then beat him up."

Cam scooted closer to her, "How hard?"

"Gave him a bloody nose and knocked my head against his." Ash boasted arrogantly.

"Seem's like you got him good," The red head spoke and laughed again. "I bet he never saw it coming.

Surreptitiously smiling Ash whispered, "No, he never did."

Smirking in approval Cam spoke, "I hope he dies, but we can't worry about that now. For we have to get going again, hopefully Phoenix isn't dead from starvation." The mood suddenly got tense again as the girls got up to sharpen the weapons.

* * *

**So how was that readers? I'm sorry for making you wait this long, but i had writer's block, i hope this was a good chapter. Perhaps you could review and say how it was.**

**Thank you so much for reading and goodbye for now, i'll try to update as much as possible. (If my homework allows me) ;)**


	5. Needing Distractions

**So sorry for not updating. The only time I write chapters so, is when I'm in the mood/ motivation. So if you like what I'm writing, please review for faster updates. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The next six hours, before it was really time to wake up, all the girls were moving about. Cam who was real exhausted fell asleep for the last couple of hours, rising after a bit.

She looked up at the night sky. _Oh how I wish the sun's rays could warm my body again. _ Cam thought missing the day light. _Like that'll ever happen_ she thought with a snarl.

Grabbing a sword for good measure, she tucked it away in her belt than walked off, the blade swaying with every step.

Heading towards the twins who were sharpening their weapons, and dipping them in Dreamshade, Cam wished she could decipher what they were thinking about. For the two girls were giving each other funny looks, laughing here and there.

"Telepathically talking again?" Curiosity laced Cam's voice, she'd always been fascinated that the two had such a close connection/bond, they could speak to each other, without muttering a sound.

Kyle responded first with a chuckle, flipping some blonde hair over her shoulder. "Oh we're just making up funny Lost Boy jokes." Gesturing to her sister she added, "Riley came up with some great ones."

"So hear this," The other girl spoke, "How does a Lost Boy drown?"

"Umm...How?"

"A mermaid fell in love! Ha get it?" The twins broke down in laughter.

The expression on Cam's face was impassive. "Riley how is that funny?" She rebuked, though to be honest, the joke was amusing.

"Oh come on—" Kyle spoke but her sister interrupted.

"It's not supposed to be funny—"

"Or amusing—"

"It's just supposed to make you—"

"More comfortable." They ended together, looking amused themselves.

Though all the red head spoke was, "Keep sharpening and that joke wasn't funny, or amusing!" She added, though it certainly was and Cam tried to suppress a smile, which failed.

"Your weakening!" Riley's shout was heard as Cam walked away towards Forest, who was examining a map of Neverland.

"Anything interesting?" Cam demanded taking the map from the younger girl's grasp, skimming over the drawings of different lands.

The Cave of Echos caught her eye, Cam smiled sadly, thinking about her little girl. Forest, sensing that a sentimental moment had been brought up, slowly, quietly, moved away from her leader.

**Flashback**

_"...8, 9, 10!" Cam opened her eyes, looking around the camp. Phoenix was no where in sight. _

_The camp had been deserted, leaving the two girls alone. Ash had needed help with a Lost Boy she had discovered who seemed unconscious far from camp. She would've brought him back herself, if only he wasn't armed with a bunch of knives dripping with Dreamshade. So running back, she demanded everyone go with her, but Phoenix wasn't allowed and it was Cam's turn to watch over her._

_Treading carefully around some bushes, she looked around over the clearing, only to hear muffled giggling coming from a near by cave. _

_A small smile crossed Cam's face, Phoenix would be great at Hide 'n' Seek if she could only stop giggling. Her little six year old girl wasn't usually in such a delightful mood. Cam knew living in Neverland had put some weight and strain on the girl's shoulders. Always looking out for danger, glancing behind you from every sound that's head, it seemed impossible to relax. So this break from their duties was relieving to both Cam and Phoenix. _

_So to seize the moment, they decided to play a game._

_Cam silently headed towards the nonstop giggling coming from the tree to her left. This time she almost laughed herself, for the tip of a small black boot was peeking out behind the trunk._

_"Boo!"_

_"Aaaah!"_

_"Found you."_

_Phoenix jumped in her leader's arms, laughing as Cam twirled her around. It was rare, moments like these. And she wished it to be everlasting._

**End Flashback**

_Don't move Phoenix. Don't move and we'll be there._

Suddenly Cam was broken out of her thoughts, for the image of Mermaid Lagoon was calling her, like she was drawn to it's place. But there was something else too. Hovering her hand over the map she whispered, "Ostende mihi"

A moving image of Peter hunched over a rock, communicating with the mermaids appeard. A charming smile was displayed on his face as he reached out to caress a mermaids cheek, who smiled back And splashed her tail.

A pang of jealousy shot throw Cam's stomach. _Whoa girl!_ She told herself and swallowed, taking a deep breath.

Cam shook off her longing and gave the map a disputing look. _Nothing important, I guess._ She thought, but couldn't help wondering why Pan had been there, he hated merfolk.

Looking around Cam quickly found a distraction, and stalked over to Ash, watching as the sixteen year old threw knife after knife into a tree. "You know instead of throwing knives, why not try dueling with a sword?"

"Because," Ash replied, throwing another knife, it hit the tree with a sharp _whump_. "It's my comfort zone." She gave her leader a disparaging look. Wondering why people had to be so meddling.

Trying not to piss her off, Cam suddenly spoke, "I should've told you yesterday..."

"About what?"

"I left the camp too."

_Whump!_ Ash turned around, a knife raised in one hand. Her leader took a cautious step back. "Why? I don't see any reason for you to do so." Cam stayed silent as the girl perceived the info. When no respond was made, she spoke again.

"Well I needed some time to think...alone."

Nodding her head Ash asked, "Did Pan find you? He's always out at night."

Grimly giving her a look Cam muttered, "Well I guess I sort of gave myself away... see I was singing an old song."

"Not stupid at all." Ash curtly spoke making sure to add a hint of flippancy to her voice.

Cam rolled her eyes at the girls remark. "Hey it's not like I'm...I'm..." She broke off, searching for the word. "Reckless..."

Ash chuckled, "No you are not." Then with a smirk she added, "That would be me. But Cam was still mulling over her plight.

"I'm just having a hard time figuring..."She stopped, trying not to look stupid. "I can't kill him!"

"Well don't look at me." Came the annoyed response.

To Ash's surprise, the red head walked right up to her, grabbed the knife from her hand, and replaced it with a sword. "Here," Cam quickly changed the subject, trying to ease the tension. "A duel; you and me."

The second in command smirked, "You're going to lose."

"Try me."

* * *

Sounds of chopping was heard as Sam used her knife to cut branches that strayed in the girls path. The whole group was already marching towards their destination, and were extremely tired. They had been walking for a whole days worth of hours and hadn't had the time to rest.

Ash, who was guarding at the back smirked in achievement, thinking about the little duel she and Cam fought. It was rather amusing to watch, for the two girls were fairly equal and if Ash got the upper hand, Cam would surprise everyone, knocking her down. But the second in command would not back down easily. At the end, they decided a truce. (Though Ash really did knock Cam down at the end).

"Shhhh! Don't move!" Cam looked up from the ground to see Sam put a finger to her lips. Then pull a dagger out, holding in front. No one moved a muscle.

Out of nowhere, something flew out, with a cry Sam dropped her dagger, looking at the arrow sticking out of her palm.

"Well, look who decided to show their faces." Peter came out from behind a tree, a smirk displayed, arms crossed over his chest. Though by the looks of his empty hands, he wasn't the one who shot the arrow. "Get yourselves stuck?"

Biting back a retort, Cam just blew some pieces of hair out from her face. Ash had appeared beside her, dagger in hand. Which was quickly knocked out as well.

"Cat got your tong?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

Rolling her eyes Cam spit, "Sod off Pan, no one wants to listen to your vexatious remarks." But he just chuckled taking a step forward.

"You're no fun." He mocked hurtfulness and stopped right in front of her, their faces almost touching, gold against ice blue eyes. "Let's play a game."

Exasperated yet deciding to be stubborn, Cam put on an expressionless facade. "No."

"What?"

"I'm not repeating it."

She was sure there was a flicker of annoyance in his eyes, but it disappeared when he blinked. "I must say, I'm disappointed. Usually you girls play along."

Cam suppressed the desire to spit in his face, "Yeah well not this time."

"Too bad," Peter chuckled, a feeling of dread washed over her. "Because you will...Boys!"

And all hell broke loose.


	6. Begging and Filth

**This is an interesting update, hopefully you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**So in this Chapter, we get to see some of Cam's flaws, it's hard writing ones flaws, so hopefully this is okay. She may seem strong and all magically, but everyone has flaws. We wouldn't be human without'em. And i wanted to portray her as a human being not just some supernatural character. Same goes with Peter Pan.**

**If this seems OOC to you, review or PM me, thanks.**

**Well enjoy**

* * *

Cam pulled on her restraints as the lost boys dragged her and the rest of the girls back to camp. She had to admit, though she knew Pan was perfectly capable of keeping things difficult, she never really thought of this situation. Cam snarled, it was pathetic, absurd! Mentally smacking herself for being to sure and loose about everything. Cam struggled again, she would not let Pan drag her through the soils of the forest.

But he was dragging her through the soils of the forest, looking smug as he purposely dragged her through puddles of rain and mud, much to Cam's protests.

When the battle started, storm clouds had broke out. At first it seemed like the girls had the upper hand, dodging arrows and hitting targets with their knives and swords readily dipped in poison. But when the rain came pouring down, drenching everyone from head to toe, Geona managed to get hit by an arrow dangerously close to her chest. This poor turn of events lead to Cam banishing all other thoughts but one, and ran to Geona's side, trying to heal her. Of course, Peter witnessed, and shoved the red head aside, magically tying her hands together with rope.

When the boys saw, new energy coursed threw their veins, thus finishing the battle rather quickly. Unfortunately for Geona, her leader did not have the time she needed to heal the girl all way, leaving a bit amount of poison in her system.

Now all girls were being dragged backwards, trying to keep their bound hands in front of their chest. But often, if a lost boy pulled hard enough, their hands would be yanked up, ending up on their backs. Cam trying to get a peek at Geona, seemed impossible since Peter was strong enough to keep the leader of lost girls flat on her back. The fiery red auburn hair getting slicked straight with mud.

Cam cursed, knowing a smug looking lost boy was currently enjoy the situation.

Finally what seemed like hours, (though it was just a few minutes). Cam skidded to a halt, her head and arms flopped down from straining too much. Worn out and dirty, She closed her eyes when a voice above her spoke.

"Welcome home girls."

Her eyes snapped open shooting a glare at Peter, who in his regality, breathed in the familiar scent of home.

_Home my ass! _

"Pan, untie me now or—

She was cut off by a moan, Cam tilted her mud caked head, fixing her eyes on the half conscious girl, lying a few feet away. "Geona!" She awkwardly stumbled up running to the girls aid, when a pair of arms pushed her back down to the ground.

"Don't even try escaping," Hissed Peter, his warm breath tickling her neck. But Cam acted like she couldn't hear him, kicking as hard as possible.

Ignoring his comment, she managed to shove him off, stumbling up and making a run for it. His hand shot out grabbing her arm.

"What did I just say?" Peter demanded, ticked off that she wouldn't listen.

Cam whirled around, trying to struggle out of his strong hold. "Please—I have to save her." She managed to choke out, desperately pleading. This was embarrassing, hating the fact that she was weak in front of him. "Please..." She was delirious, Peter still didn't look satisfied.

That's when an idea formed in her head.

It was a stupid idea.

Yes she knew it was the most idiotic idea ever.

The very thought of it was infuriating. But knowing Peter didn't care much about anyone's life but himself, she had no choice. "The Lost Girls wont leave." A few gaps were heard from the rest of the girls, all struggling to get loose. Ash looked like she wanted to wring Cam's neck, if only Felix didn't keep a strong hold on her, the red head would've been dead for good.

Peter raised an eyebrow looking amused, "Really." It was not a question, Cam nodded.

"I knew you would." He drawled out, taking a step closer and she could feel his body heat radiating off, an inch of space between their faces. She was surprised he didn't back away since she was filthy.

Gulping Cam muttered, "Yes." She couldn't help but whimper under his gaze. Time was being wasted and Geona had but a few minutes until the Dreamshade suffused to her heart.

A look crossed his eyes, his mouth twitching upward in a pleased smirk. They stood like that for a moment, staring at each other until he reluctantly let go of her harm. Cam ran and stooped down next to Geona, pushing her hand on the girls chest. Whispering in Latin, pulling all the poison out.

At the end, Geona fell asleep from exhaustion. Cam stood up, studiously avoiding everyone's gaze, instead she gazed in the direction of the Cave of Echo's. _I promise. Stay alive Phoenix, stay alive._

Peter sensing her anxiety, pulled out a piece of cloth and stepped behind her. She didn't move, still staring in that particular direction, until her eyes were blindfolded by a silky fabric.

"You can't know where our hide out is." Peter drawled out, very pleased at her choice of staying. With the other girls blindfolded, the lost boys steered them towards their secret place.

She tilt her head bemused. "You have two camps?" He didn't respond.

"You better not run me into a tree." Ash spat in disgust. The only response was Felix's derisive chuckle.

When they got there, Cam could sense heat coming from a fire. The ground under her suddenly felt hard, like a million pairs of feet had stomped the soil down flat. She sniffed, something smelled good and realized as they walked passed the fire, it was bear she was smelling. Lead into a room, Peter stopped her right in the center of it all. She felt the warmth of him leave as he stepped away, Cam shivered. The first thought that came to mind was _Yep, i'm abandoned._ Then felt something touch her head and she jumped.

"Relax," Peter said deadpanned, "I'm just taking off your blindfold." Surprisingly Cam felt her shoulder's drop and took a deep breath. She could hear Peter chuckle at her tenseness.

Her eyes were freed, immediately taking in her surroundings. The room turned out to be a rather cozy looking cave. There was a bed at the far edge, a chair sat diagonally across to the right side, some books were randomly sprawled on the ground. A large map of Neverland looked suspiciously hung up by magic, for Cam could tell that the backside of the map wasn't exactly hitting the wall of the cave, merely hovering near it. Some weapons were put up against another wall. From what she could tell, all the weapons were the regular knives, swords, bow and arrows. Sitting next to them were two small bowls, both filled with Dreamshade.

"You have two bowls of poison," She said turning swiftly around to face him. What she wasn't prepared for, was how close he still stood near her. Peter smirked like he knew what he was doing, which just made Cam want to smack him.

"Oh don't worry, I always have more," He seemed to have shifted closer, his eyes wandering her face. "After all, we lost boys have to be prepared if a thief stole our poison." She gasped, mouth slightly hung open.

"How'd you know?"

Peter sneered "Oh I knew, all of us did actually," He shot her a glare. "Next time you want to steal, snatch something from Hook."

Cam glared back, making sure she caught his gaze. "No, Hook and his pirates are meaningless to me." Checking Peter for any signs of emotion, she continued "I'd rather avoid them the best I can."

The leader of lost boys looked amused, "That makes the two of us then."

She didn't smile, "Funny Pan, I always thought you loved getting involved with'em?"

He raised a delicate eyebrow, "If necessary..."

They both stood like that, daring the other to stand down. Cam finally snorted in disgust and turned away frustrated, walking back to the entrance when Peter caught her wrist. "Now now, you remember your promise." Trying not to scream out, she looked up at him.

"So your not even going to let me wander around the small clearing?" She hissed through her teeth.

He just smirked looking her in the eye and said, "Wouldn't dream of it." Cam wrenched out from his grasp and stalked the other way, back into the darkness.

"Sod off Pan," She already had a bad day, losing a battle to a short number of lost boys, dragged through the mud, and succumbing to Peter was not her idea of a fun.

A benevolent smile appeared on his face. "Have a nice time in my room Cam."

She froze. _WHAT?_

* * *

**So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it's hard for me to write antagonist, so i tried my best to portray Peter as he is in the show. But I also wanted to make him human, hopefully my goal's achieved.**

**Review please, and yes this is late but HAPPY 2014!**


End file.
